For The Shared Love Of Anime, Desktop Battles, And Black Wine Tea
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: Guis, I don't know what I'm doing here. So Jo is at collage, okay and she meets Charlie. Both like each other but won't admit it. So their friends conspire to hook them up. They might have sex in future chapters. T for now Fuck summaries, man.


**WHY AM I STARTING A NEW STORY. WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE. RAGE QUIT –dies-. Have a JoCharlie collage AU. Because I love Jo and Charlie is epic. And both are banging hot.**

**In this, Jo is bi and Charlie is canon gay.**

**Mild crossover with Doctor Who and Merlin and Torchwood and the Sherlock peeps as Teaches.**

**By the way I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO COLLAGE. AT LEAST NOT YET. So I know nothing.**

**Also, never been inside of a coffee shop. I'm kinda allergic to coffee.**

**Tea is good though. Very yummy. –is craving tea now- **

**Now I've never written one of those stories where one partner is afraid to come out to family, or a story where there is a fear of being beaten by said family for being gay so I don't know how well this is gonna turn out.**

**Also, if you are in a situation like that, I plead with you, find a way out. Hell even talking to someone would be a good start. If you would like to talk to me my Tumblr askbox is always open: rayen-of-dead-stars-and-planets. Tumblr . com. Please come talk to me. **

Jo sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Fuck this bigass campus." She hissed under her breath as she tried to find her way to her Historical Weapons class.

"Need some help?" A man said from behind her.

With a gasp she spun on her heel with a large grin on her face.

"Dean Winchester!" She shouted and leaped into his arms, latching onto him.

He laughed and spun her in a circle. "Joanna Beth! How is your momma?" He asked as he sat her down and patted her head.

"Dean! Mom is doing just fine. I'd be doing better too if I could find my damn class." She growled, shaking her hair and readjusting her black messenger bag onto her shoulder better.

"What class do you have?" The man she considered to be an older brother asked.

"Historical Weapons with Mr. Campbell in Room 133c in block B in the south part of the campus, in the History sector." She said after she had fished her class schedule out of her bag.

"Well to start with, you're in the east part, in the Trade sector, close to the Mechanical Work Force. Which is why, you know, I'm here." He said with a sheepish grin.

"…Well fuck me then. I'm gonna be so late to my class." She said, dropping her head into her hands.

"Well I say don't go today and get the notes from someone in your class. Know anybody?" He said, dropping a heavy hand onto her shoulder.

"Anna Milton. She's one of the waitresses at Rayen's. She takes plenty of notes. I think I can borrow hers." She said, sitting down on the ground by Dean's feet.

"That's good. I'm glad. Well I have to get to class. See ya Jo." He said, patting her head before walking off.

"Fuck everything. I should have stayed at the Roadhouse." She hissed as she stood up and stalked off to wait for her next class to start.

Jo collapsed into her seat at Rayen's Café and Book Shoppe at 4:50 with a tired sigh.

"I'm so done with these 10 am to 6 pm classes." She muttered as she dropped her head down onto the table with a solid thunk.

"You okay Jo? I didn't see you in class today." A concerned voice asked from above Jo's head.

The blonde looked up to see Anna Milton standing above her with her booklet for orders.

"I managed to get in the Trade Sector instead of History, so I couldn't make it to class."

"That sucks. Do you want to borrow my notes? I have them with me if you wanna copy them down now and when my shift's over I can help with anything you don't understand?" Anna asked, looking for her boss before sitting down with Jo.

"Yeah! Actually that would be really awesome. Do you mind?" The blonde asked.

"No not really. Actually give me a second and I'll go get it. I'll bring it out with your pie and tea." Anna said with a smile, standing and trotting off to the counter.

"Thank God for hot chicks with big hearts." She muttered, opening her laptop and opening the document that had her notes for Mr. Campbell's class as well as the document for her paper that was due in two weeks for him.

"I take it you're staying till closing? Again?" Anna asked as she sat down the tea and pie in front of the younger girl and handed her the notes.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. If I don't work on that ten page paper on the advancement of swords in the 13th century now, I won't do it at home. Mostly because of Andy and Madison smoking and the sound of their damn dubstep blasting or them having sex. Why do you think Crowely is always over with you or with Dean? I can't escape." She complained. "I'm just lucky my Shakespearean Lit class got canceled."

"I'm sorry about that roommate situation of yours. If I could offer a bed at my dorm I would but we're packed. A new girl showed up today. Named Charlie Bradbury. She's a redhead. That's your type isn't it? I mean you keep checking me out so I assume so." The redhead said with a smile and a gesture to herself.

Jo cringed. "Was I that obvious?" She asked.

"Little bit." Anna laughed as she walked away, adding an extra swish to her hips.

"Teases. All females. All of them. Teases." Jo sighed, shaking her head and getting back to work.

**Hours later around 8:00.**

"Hey Joanna. It's closing time. Sorry hun, you're gonna hafta leave." A southern drawl said, pulling Jo from her homework daze.

She looked up to see Rayen, the owner standing over her with an understanding smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you stay open later then you needed to." Jo said apologetically. It had been an hour since Anna had left and taken her notes with her.

"It's alright hun. You ain't the only one. We got mister-gonna-be-a-nurse-and-marry-my-dream-girl over in the corner too. I think he's been here later then you." The older woman said, pointing over to where her wife, Katie, was waking up a boy from her Shakespearean Lit class. "Besides, that's what we're here for. We stay open this late, specifically to cater to you students." She smiled.

"Oh. That's Rory Williams." The student said, shaking her drowsiness away.

"You make sure she gets back safely ya hear me?" Rayen said, standing in the doorway with Katie's arm wrapped around her side, as they both waved the two off.

"Yes ma'am!" He said with return wave as he and Jo walked away.

"Ya know you didn't have to do this? I could have walked home by myself." Jo said with a smile at Rory's awkwardness.

"I know. But I'm pretty sure that they would chew me out for leaving you alone. Besides we go the same way." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

As they walked they talked about their classes, mostly about their shared class.

"Well this is my stop. Thanks again Rory." Jo said as they approached her building, only to hear blasting music. "Fuck they're at it again. Glad I finished my paper at Rayen's." She said, running a hand down her face.

"Hey what are you doing Saturday? I think a bunch of us are going to The Black Stiletto, if you wanna go?" Rory offered.

"Eh. Maybe. I got to check my schedule and see. I think I have work during the day and a couple of classes later in the day, but I'll see. See ya Wednesday." She said, as she disappeared into her building.

Rory sighed as he headed on his way. "Amy's gonna kill me for staying out this late and not telling her. She worries too much." He said to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets.

As Jo entered her building she sighed, already smelling the weed Andy and Madison were smoking and could hear the thumping of the bass, blasting through her apartment.

"Not this shit again." She hissed, glad her room was in the one of the lower levels of the apartment.

"Hopefully they'll get kicked out soon." Jo told Zoro and Luffy, her two cats who were underneath her bed, hiding from the noise.

That being said, she collapsed onto the bed with a sigh.

Nami, her German Sheppard puppy, whimpered from her place in her bathroom.

"Come here baby. They'll go to sleep soon." She said as the dog crawled up onto her bed, tail tucked between her legs.

Jo sighed then stood up. She stretched then reached for where her pajamas laid.

As she was changing, Zoro and Luffy crawled out from under the bed and joined Nami in the bed, the two cats sharing a pillow while Nami curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Tomorrow during my first free hour, I'll take you for a walk Nami, okay? And we'll stop at Zora and Emily's and I'll get you guys some food." She told her pets.

Nami gave a quiet woof in agreement and wiggled her way up to Jo's side.

"Night guys." She muttered as she drifted off, exhaustion taking her quickly.

**What the fuck am I doing starting another story. Am I on drugs? Idefk.**

**EDIT: Nothing major, just added some words and fixed a couple things.**


End file.
